The field of the invention relates generally to controlling wind turbines and, more particularly, to controlling wind turbines based on wind turbine operating profiles corresponding to operating modes.
A wind farm includes one or more wind turbines that utilize wind energy to generate or produce electrical power. Known wind turbines typically include one or more components (e.g., a controller) attached to a wind farm network. Other devices on the network, such as a server, may receive data from the networked components in a wind turbine for uses in facilitating wind farm management.
For example, a wind turbine may be controlled based on operating parameters such as vibration levels at various levels of power output. Such operating parameters are often provided by sensors of the wind turbine. However, known sensors can produce such a large volume of data that extracting useful information from the sensor data may be difficult. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide wind turbine operating information that can be easily interpreted by a human operator and used to optimize wind turbine performance.